A Great Adventure
by Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko
Summary: Juho, a 10 year old boy, experiences the adventure of his life during his summer vacation. Together with his new friend, cavetroll Leviatan, he sets out to save the land of trolls and fairytale creatures, the Trollgate.
1. Foreword

**_Great adventure_**, written by Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko, written to computer, corrected and translated to English by Beekiller-Johanna from Finland.  
Foreword

Background information: The story takes place between an imaginary world and the reality.

_Disclaimer/ Erottamislausuma_: Borrowed material in the story is Trollgate (Hiidenportti), Twindefile (Kaksoissola), the name Leviatan, Atragon, light sabers from Star Wars-movies (from episodes 5 and 6) + Ghidorah.  
The background of the events have traces of Harry Potter and Lord of The Rings -saga.

Main characters  
Juho Hietanen  
Leviatan Twintongue (Kaksoiskieli)

Siderole characters  
Juho's father: Kalevi Hietanen  
Juho's mother: Katariina Hietanen

The background of the events takes place in the boy's dreams, in a daydream of a great adventure, and this story tells how it comes true with this dangerous journey.

NOW IT BEGINS


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/Erottamislausuma: I do not own the following: Star wars, Harry Potter, Silverfang (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (from the Godzilla-movies).

Claimer/Omistuslausuma: I own everything else in this story.

* * *

**_Great adventure_**, written by Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko, written to computer, corrected and translated to English by Beekiller-Johanna from Finland.  
Chapter 1

One very warm summer day 10-year old Juho's family came to their summer cottage to spend the summer vacation.  
The cottage was on an impressive beach-area.  
The long narrow beach road which took an hour to drive ended at the cottage and Juho's father stopped the car in the yard, and Juho got out of the car and ran quickly to the door.  
Juho's father opened the door and Juho hurried to his own room to observe the beach landscape from a big window.  
When Juho came downstairs, Mother and Father came in carrying boxes and they gave Juho his own box, which he took to his own room.  
When all things had been gotten out of the car and carried in, Juho's mother started making food and Juho's father took firewood to the sauna.  
A couple of hours later they then ate and later in the evening they bathed in the sauna and Juho even took a swim.  
When the parents had gone to bed and wished Juho a good night, Juho thought about the Great adventure for a moment before he fell asleep. He thought about it while he looked out of the window to the lake. And then he fell asleep.

Next morning he woke up, put on his clothes and went downstairs.  
There his father sat in his chair reading a newspaper and mother was making breakfast for them. Exactly 8.00 o'clock they sat down at the table and ate.  
After breakfast Juho's father announced, that they would go on a boat-trip. Juho was very delighted with this.  
Around noon they left and Juho's father taught how life jackets are put on.  
Then they left.  
After a moment when they had rowed some distance away from the beach, Juho saw beautiful beach landscapes, and in Juho's opinion the water rippled nicely when he looked at it.  
They had rowed until the afternoon, when father announced it was time to go home and eat.  
They rowed back to shore, tied the boat to the dock's pole and went in to have dinner.  
During the dinner Juho told that he had experienced again one adventure. His father and mother were happy about it.  
At night Juho again thought about the Great adventure in his sleep.  
He said to himself that he would do it tomorrow.

* * *

Author Note/Kirjoittajan Muistio: All readers, please Review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Star wars, Harry Potter, Silver Fang (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (from the Godzilla-movies).

Claimer: I own everything else in this story.

**_Great adventure_**, written by Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko, written to computer, corrected and translated to English by Beekiller-Johanna from Finland.

Chapter 2

In the morning he woke up, took a backpack and gathered some things for the trip.

He fetched from the closet a red T-shirt and blue jeans and put them on.

Then he went silently sneaking downstairs and was careful not to wake up father and mother.

He opened the front-door and ran quickly to the shore, took the boat, jumped in it and started rowing.

He rowed far away from the shore, behind the tip of a cape and yet onwards from there, until he came to an unknown misty water area, where grew a big tree in the middle of the lake.

He stopped and waited. After a moment he heard a whispering voice: "Come in child of Earth."

Juho hesitated at the situation for a moment, but decided to keep rowing forward.

The mist was still as thick, but Juho didn't suspect, that his moves were being watched in the forest.

After rowing for a long time Juho became tired and fell asleep in his boat.

The boat however kept drifting onwards and came to the front of a great cave.

In the cave lived one of the world's oldest cave trolls, Leviathan.

The legend tells about a snake named Leviathan's attack to the realm of trolls.

Nothing helped against the sea snake.

Until a fearless cave troll defeated the snake with his magic stone, and then took the snake's name for himself.

Few years after this event the troll kind lived again a golden age in the troll valley, but then one stormy night came Atragon. He destroyed the village, banished the trolls from there, stole the magic stone and started preparing a coup.

From behind this cave starts a path through a 3-mountained lava field and a dark forest towards a desert inhabited by the orcs.

From there a short distance on the right side of Twindefile begins another cave, where this story's bad guy, a twenty meter long snake named Atragon, lives.

He has specialized in using black force and to control clairvoyance, omens and evilness.

Exactly he has the magic stone stolen from Leviathan, which makes the Trollgate fall.

Meanwhile a group of gnomes carried the sleeping Juho from the boat to Leviathan's cabin.

Author Note: All readers, please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Star wars, Harry Potter, Silver Fang (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (from the Godzilla-movies).

Claimer: I own everything else in this story.

**_Great adventure_**, written by Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko, written to computer, corrected and translated to English by Beekiller-Johanna from Finland.

Chapter 3

Next morning Juho was so startled by the big cave troll that he nearly fainted.

Leviathan calmed down the boy by telling, that he needed his in the battle against Atragon.

"Who is Atragon?" asked Juho.

"A terribly intelligent snake, who stole from me a long time ago a magic stone, which's power can destroy the Trollgate.

But what is your name boy?" asked Leviathan.

"Juho Hietanen." answered Juho.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Leviathan Twintongue."

"But why did you want me to help you?" asked Juho.

"Because I knew already a long time ago when I had that magic stone, that even when you were little you dreamed of a great adventure, and if you help me with this, you'll surely experience a Great Adventure."

"Really?" asked Juho.

"Absolutely" answered Leviathan.

"All right, I'll help you. But how long does the trip take?"

"6 days" said Leviathan.

"Well I guess we'll manage it" said Juho.

"But shall we eat now?" Leviathan asked.

"Okay!" said Juho.

When they had eaten, they went out. Leviathan gave few things to Juho and said: "Now we'll go to the forest to pick some berries. We'll get only a some berries. I'm in the mood for berry soup and pie."

Having walked over a few hills they turned to the forest on the right side of the path.

There they gathered their baskets full of berries just before it began/started raining.

They ran part of the distance in the dark forest to shorten their walk back to the cave.

When they were there, Juho was soaking wet.

Leviathan opened the door to his cabin, fetched quickly some wood for his fireplace and put the fire burning at full power, so that the house would warm up faster.

Then he said to Juho, that he could put his shoes in front of the fireplace to dry. And other clothes could be put on the clothesline above the fireplace.

Juho took of his wet shoes and placed them next to the fireplace.

Then he took of his jeans and socks, and put them on the line above the fireplace to dry.

Next Leviathan fetched a small fur and put it on Juho to keep him warm.

Then Leviathan went to the kitchen, turned on the stove and made from the berries they had picked from the forest some berry soup that they ate for the end of the evening before going to sleep.

Author Note: All readers, please Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Star wars, Harry Potter, Silver Fang (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (from the Godzilla-movies).

Claimer: I own everything else in this story.

**_Great adventure_**, written by Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko, written to computer, corrected and translated to English by Beekiller-Johanna from Finland.

Chapter 4

Next morning Leviathan woke up a long time before Juho and made breakfast. And he also ironed Juho's dry pants.

A little later Juho woke up and Leviathan asked him for breakfast.

During the breakfast Leviathan told about the day's journey towards the destination to save this country from a great catastrophe.

When they had eaten, Juho put the dry and ironed jeans back on and put the belt back to its place.

Then Leviathan gathered his things in a backpack, gave Juho another, smaller backpack, locked his cabin's door and said: "Let's go!"

After walking for some time they came to a flowery meadow and from there to big mountains. At the root of the mountain they set up a camp and stayed to sleep.

In the morning they gathered their things and Leviathan looked from the map, which way was the fastest way to Twindefile, and to the hotel in there, which's name was Twinstone.

Leviathan told, that his sister was working in there.

Then they set off again.

After a while the silence was broken by a strange sound, which came closer and closer.

They hid in a nearby small cave.

Soon they noticed in the sky a dragon, which had three heads.

Leviathan identified it to be Ghidorah.

"WHEW! That was close, that it didn't see us." said Juho.

Then they continued their journey.

The so-called 3-mountain range was left far behind and Twindefile neared all the time.

When they got there they encountered several trolls and gnomes.

They first walked along Gnome alley. Then they turned right and came to Diagon Alley.

They walked all the way to its end, and came in front of a huge building, on which shone with colourful lights a sign: "Hotel Twinstone".

When they stepped in the bar troll recognized Leviathan, lifted a glass down off the shelf and asked Leviathan: "The usual one?"

Leviathan answered: "Yes!"

After sitting down at the nearby table Leviathan noticed, that a handsome girl troll came from the kitchen behind the counter.

She walked smiling towards the table, at which Juho and Leviathan were.

Leviathan got up and the girl troll hugged him and said: "How are you doing my brother?"

Leviathan said, that couple of years went fine and then Atragon stole his magic stone.

Then the girl troll looked at the boy sitting on the chair, and asked: "Then who are you?"

Leviathan told, that is his sister Meriatan, and here is his travel companion Juho.

"Nice to meet you Juho." Meriatan said. "Do you want something to drink?"

Juho said: "Coca-Cola, please."

"All right" said Meriatan and left towards the kitchen.

Leviathan said to Juho: "Isn't she a nice girl that my sister."

"I guess so" said Juho.

The bar troll brought Leviathan a beer glass and Meriatan brought Juho a coke glass, and announced: "Room number 11 is free so you can well spend the night there. Good bye my brother. Good luck for the long and dangerous journey. Same for you too Juho. It was nice to meet someone who lives behind the Trollgate."

When they had finished their drinks, they went up the stairs and to the room number 11.

There they then spent the night.

Author Note: All readers, please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Star wars, Harry Potter, Silver Fang (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (from the Godzilla-movies).

Claimer: I own everything else in this story.

**_Great adventure_**, written by Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko, written to computer, corrected and translated to English by Beekiller-Johanna from Finland.

Chapter 5

In the morning they set off renewed.

They walked through a new kind of forest area, passed another mountain and arrived to a dreary forest path.

It took an hour to walk along the path. During that time they got to see, that darkness prevailed in the forest. The earth and the animals were prisoners of evil.

The forest path ended at a great cave's entrance. The cave was very dark.

"This is the cave." Leviathan said to Juho.

"What cave?" asked Juho.

"Atragon's, that snake's cave. Now I'll take from your backpack one important thing, which is also deadly dangerous if you don't know how to use it."

Leviathan opened Juho's backpack and took a metallic object from there.

Juho asked: "What is it?"

"It's a light saber. It's the weapon of the ancient Jedis." Leviathan said.

He pushed the red button on the handle and a blue blade flashed out. He gave Juho a green bladed light saber.

After that they proceeded from the cave's opening to the back of the first chamber, where the cave divided into 3 different tunnels.

Next Leviathan suggested, that they'd search for Atragon's hiding place from different tunnels:

"Juho, you take the left tunnel and I'll take the one on the right side."

Juho asked: "Isn't there anything in the middle tunnel?"

Leviathan answered, that he once came to this cave when he was little, and that the orcs had noticed him. The orcs had started chasing him and he had managed to escape into this middle tunnel, which leads only halfway to the cave.

Then Juho and Leviathan parted in their own tunnels.

After hearing this Atragon in his secret hiding place gathered the orcs to combat-readiness.

He said: "Go my little friends and destroy Leviathan once and for all! I'll take care of that boy (by) myself."

The orcs went to surround the tunnel on the right side.

Meanwhile Atragon called his apprentice Dark Smaug to the scene: "Now you'll do a good job for me and destroy that Leviathan with your Jedi skills. You'll get a good reward for it. Go!"

Smaug raised his hood and proceeded to the tunnel on the right.

Meanwhile Juho had proceeded noticeably far in his tunnel and he saw light ahead of him.

It lead to the end of the tunnel, where a big cave began.

During this time the orcs were in the tunnel fighting with Leviathan. Leviathan managed to destroy at least 3 orcs with each strike of his sword.

When he had defeated the orcs, a person dressed in black came to the end of the tunnel. He raised his head, looked at Leviathan angrily and said: "You're trying to get back from my master the magic stone, which he stole from you."

"Do you think I can't do it?" Leviathan asked.

The person wearing black still looked at him angrily and said: "Maybe you can, but not if you're dead."

"All right," said Leviathan, "I accept the challenge."

The person in black took of his cloak and took from his belt his own light saber, which's handle was longer than Leviathan's.

Then he pushed the button, and a red blade lit in the both ends of the light saber.

They began a fierce light saber battle.

The battle was difficult to Leviathan.

He had to block the dangerous twin bladed weapon.

By turns he hit the other and then the other blade.

Finally in a very difficult situation Leviathan hit with furious strength in the middle of the twin bladed light saber.

Dark Smaug's saber snapped in two pieces from the middle and the other blade was flung to the back of the tunnel and turned off.

Now Smaug continued the battle with one blade.

At the same time Juho had proceeded to Atragon's hiding place.

When seeing Atragon Juho raised his saber and said: "Now you'll die."

Atragon laughed and said: "You puny little thing think you can defeat me? Ha ha haa!"

Then Atragon came down from his throne and looked Juho in the eyes.

"What's wrong now, boy?" Atragon asked.

"Are you feeling tired?"

Atragon could do almost anything, even hypnotize his enemies.

The more Atragon looked at Juho, the more Juho started feeling tired. Juho's eyes were already half-closed, when Atragon said the last word: "Sleep!"

Juho fell asleep, and the big, but fast snake Atragon lifted Juho on the throne to sleep.

Meanwhile Leviathan did the last Jedi move and cut Dark Smaug in two.

The red light saber turned off.

Leviathan walked over Smaug's body and proceeded forward in the tunnel, which ended soon.

Leviathan came to the same hiding place where Juho a moment ago had arrived, but didn't see Juho.

But he did see Atragon and said: "What have you done to my friend?"

"Look up here. He's up here."

Leviathan looked up and saw Juho sleeping in a thought removing bubble.

Leviathan immediately shouted to Atragon: "Give the boy and my magic stone back right now!"

Leviathan waved the light saber's blade menacingly, and Atragon slid from the side of the throne and prepared for battle.

"You snake won't survive from a cave troll like me with honour!" shouted Leviathan.

Atragon slithered closer and prepared mouth open for an attack.

Leviathan hit Atragon's skin with his saber.

The skin however didn't get damaged at all, but became even stronger than it was.

Then Leviathan flailed the light saber to the nearness of the throne. The blade broke the thought removing bubble and Juho woke up from his sleep.

Atragon got enraged by this and said: "You won the boy back to your side, but not the stone! But I can create a new thought removing bubble on the boy if I want."

"That you won't do!" said Leviathan.

He gave his saber to Juho and took Juho's green saber from the ground.

Then he said to Juho: "Now let's go and take care of that snake."

Author Note: All readers, please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Star wars, Harry Potter, Silver Fang (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (from the Godzilla-movies).

Claimer: I own everything else in this story.

**_Great adventure_**, written by Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko, written to computer, corrected and translated to English by Beekiller-Johanna from Finland.

Chapter 6

At the same second when Leviathan and Juho attacked, Atragon started changing shape.

He became a dragon that was able to fly so, that they didn't have a chance to wound him with their sabers.

Then Leviathan came up with a plan.

He said to Juho: "Start running in order to attack Atragon after I have teased him to the cave's entrance."

They started doing the plan.

Leviathan shouted to Atragon: "You're other wisely a fast dragon, but you can't catch me!"

Atragon got angry and started chasing Leviathan.

Atragon spat from his mouth fire, which Leviathan skilfully dodged.

Then he ran to the tunnel on the right side and Atragon followed.

His neck got stuck in the beginning of the narrow tunnel.

Leviathan turned on the light saber, jumped next to Atragon's head and said: "Here's for you, loudmouth!"

He pushed the saber's blade in both of Atragon's eyes.

Atragon shouted as loud as he could from pain and rage when he no longer saw anything.

Juho had run from the other side of the cave to under Atragon's belly.

He found a weak spot and struck there.

Atragon started hissing and glowing.

Juho quickly ran out of the way, very far away to the safety cave's edge.

Atragon said with his last strength: "I'll revenge this all to you and I will get the land of humans for my own."

Then hissing stopped and Atragon exploded.

A huge dust cloud landed in the chamber, where burned a partially destroyed dragon's hide.

Juho got up from the middle of the dust and coughed.

He started walking towards the tunnel, where Leviathan was.

Juho found Leviathan and said: "Now it's over."

Leviathan hugged his friend and said: "Let's go and find my stone before we leave."

They ran in the flaming cave searching for the stone.

After a momentary searching something glowed brightly next to one edge of the rock.

Leviathan ran there and said: "Here it is. Here it is."

Juho came there too and saw a glowing stone, in the middle of which were all the colours of the rainbow.

Leviathan said: "Now it is best to give this stone to the gnomes, it is safe with them."

Then he said: "Now let's go back."

They left the crumbling cave and got out just when the tunnels cave in.

Author Note: All readers, please Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Star wars, Harry Potter, Silver Fang (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (from the Godzilla-movies).

Claimer: I own everything else in this story.

**_Great adventure_**, written by Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko, written to computer, corrected and translated to English by Beekiller-Johanna from Finland.

Chapter 7

A surprise waited for them outside.

The darkness was gone, the earth and the animals were now free and the animals wandered in packs here and there.

"Oh how beautiful it is in here, just like behind the Trollgate. But can we go home now, I'm hungry?"

Leviathan laughed and said: "Let's go."

They walked the shortest way to Twinstone. They ate and slept there.

In the morning they said goodbye to Meriatan and left.

They travelled quickly through familiar valleys and mountains and surprisingly arrived in the evening to Leviathan's cabin.

Juho stayed there for one more night.

The next morning Juho got up, put on his clothes and went to the breakfast table that Leviathan had prepared.

They ate the last shared meal before Juho would leave.

When they had eaten, they went outside.

There Juho hugged Leviathan for the last time, jumped in to his boat and said: "I'll never forget you!"

Then he started rowing and disappeared to the mist.

He rowed forward and noticed how the Trollgate was left behind and how his own home strand was already in sight.

Juho rowed faster and faster.

Finally he got to the shore, got up from the boat and ran to the yard.

Mother and Father saw him coming and shouted: "Juho!"

Juho ran as fast as he could and ran to his mother's embrace.

Mother asked: "Did you experience the greatest adventure of your life?"

"What?" answered Juho, "Have you too experienced the Great Adventure as children?"

"Of course we have." answered Kalevi and Katariina.

"But now go and pack up. The summer vacation here at the cottage is over now. Let's go back to home."

So Juho's wish had finally come true and the family returned back to the city. Juho was glad about it.

_The end._

Author Note: All readers, please Review!


End file.
